


When the Stars Fall: Part 1

by kitnkadoodle



Series: When the Stars Fall [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Love, M/M, Memory, Mentorship, Pre Kerberos, Prekerb, Romance, Star Gazing, black lion - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkadoodle/pseuds/kitnkadoodle
Summary: “Keith,” Shiro’s voice was soft and Keith looked in his direction. “I’m gonna go to space. I’m gonna be closer to these stars than I ever have been before. This mission I get to go on, it’s going to help so many people. I’m gonna to live long enough to make a difference, I’m gonna leave a legacy behind.”Pre-Kerberos best friends, Shiro and Keith take a joy ride to their favorite overlook and enjoy one of the biggest meteor showers of the year right before Shiro leaves for the mission that will change all their lives forever.





	When the Stars Fall: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever SHEITH fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it I am going to try to write one or two more parts. Notes at the bottom!  
> Trigger Warning for blood.

Maintenance on hover cruisers can be a tedious process, for a vehicle that can go so fast without touching the ground, they get dirty so easily. Shiro wiped the sweat and grime from his face. His dark hair obstructed part of his vision as it fell in front of his eyes. The hangar inside the Garrison was hot in the summer, the doors were constantly kept open for ventilation and the dry Arizona air felt heavy and stifling. Shiro always enjoyed his time working on his cruiser, it gave him time to think and work through the problems of the day. And these days, he had a lot on his mind. 

The sound of hurried footsteps made Shiro look up from his handiwork and a smile spread across his face when he saw the familiar black mullet and baggy orange and white garrison uniform.

“Hey, Shiro!” Keith’s voice rang out with excitement and echoed throughout the entire hanger. “I just got out of class!”

“Oh? So you are going again? That’s good to hear.” Shiro chuckled and threw the chamois he had been using over his shoulder and leaned casually against the cruiser. 

“Very funny. That was one time this last month, and the entire class had to stay in the dorms because some idiot hotshot wannabe tried to fire his training gun at a target and missed,” Keith crossed his arms and gave Shiro a hard look. “I haven’t missed a lot of classes so far this semester.” 

Shiro held up his hands in surrender and chuckled, “Okay, I hear you. I was just kidding. So what brought you running to see me today?”

“The Perseid Meteor Shower peaks tonight!” Keith exclaimed. “Me and Pop used to watch it all the time.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “It’s... kind of a tradition and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me tonight to watch it?”

Shiro smiled, he could definitely use the distraction. “Hey, that sounds like fun, actually. Do you want to take our cruisers for a spin?”

“Hell ya! Let’s make a race of it! Loser has to buy breakfast.” Keith’s eyes seemed to flare with excitement and determination.

“Oh? You think you can beat me this time, do you?” Shiro turned and hopped into the seat and strapped himself in. “Better hurry, Keith. I’m gonna leave you in the dust.” 

Keith growled and made a dash for his own cruiser nearby. As he hopped in, he noticed that it also looked cleaner than before. “Hey, Shiro do you---?”

But before he could ask if his friend had cleaned it for him, Shiro’s vehicle roared to life and before Keith knew it, he was alone in the hangar.

“Hey no fair!” Keith quickly clicked the buckle across his chest and shoved his helmet over his head before turning the key to start. There was no way he was going to let him win this time and he took off toward the desert.  
____

“Admit it, I almost had you that time!” Keith pulled the helmet from his head and his shaggy black hair clung to his face from the sweat. Shiro saw the same determined look in his eyes. “If you hadn’t cheated---”

“I slowed down after I left, I was trying to see how far you would go to catch up.” Shiro smirked. “You did good, and it’s about time too, because we’ve been riding the same trail for two years.” 

He placed his helmet inside the cruiser and leaned against it. “You are getting better, though Keith. Maybe one day you can try that trick I showed you?”

“Maybe, I’m still feeling out my ride though.” He looked at the setting sun. “Patience yields focus, right?” 

Shiro grinned, “I think you are almost there, to be honest, before you know it you could even surpass what I have taught you.” His voice trailed off. Suddenly, he was reminded of what he had been trying to distract himself from. He had often said that same phrase to Adam when they were studying together.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice was thick with concern. “Are your muscles acting up again?” His eyes fell on Shiro’s right wrist, which was being clutched by his left hand. Shiro had two reasons for doing this, pain or his anxiety. At least, that’s what Keith had deduced from many times they had hung out. 

Hesitation swirled around them for a moment. Shiro finally sighed, but Keith couldn’t make out his expression because of the fading light. 

“It’s Adam again.” His voice was quiet, defeated and it was unlike any other tone Keith had ever heard from his friend. “I think he’s really done this time, Keith. It’s been days since I last heard from him— days since our fight. I’m leaving for Kerberos soon and we haven’t even had a chance to patch things up.” 

Keith could hear the sadness in his voice. Adam was important to Shiro, they had been together for so long. Yet in this moment all Keith wanted to do was march into his office and punch him for hurting his friend. 

“Can I say something?” Keith asked. 

Shiro nodded, “Sure.”

“I know you love Adam, but he’s not being fair to you.” Keith’s voice seemed shard. 

Shiro’s chest tightened. He wanted to defend Adam, to say that it wasn’t his fault. They just wanted different things. And yet, Keith was at least partially right. Deep down, Shiro knew that Adam was probably just worried about him, but there was no way he was staying on Earth. 

“I mean this is your life we are talking about!” Keith’s words forced Shiro out of his own thoughts. “You need to live it the way you want to, Shiro! I know I’ve asked you what you wanted, and I think we both know what that is.”

Shiro stared in Keith’s direction. That was almost exactly what Adam had said. He could barely make out his friend’s figure but he could hear his voice. It was shaky, like he was trying to calm himself down. Shiro tilted his head and looked up into the sky. There was a heaviness in the air, each of them wanted to say more but what was there to say? Keith was right. 

After an agonizing few moments of silence, Keith’s voice broke through the darkness, “Oh hey, a falling star!” He pointed to the sky. The tension snapped and Shiro smiled as he leaned back and focused on the twinkling stars above.

“Where? I wasn’t looking in the right place!”

“That way! Oh wait, There’s another! Did you see that one, Shiro?” 

“I didn’t,” Shiro’s voice sounded slightly impatient as it rolled off his lips. 

Several minutes went by before Keith saw another, and once again Shiro missed it. He sighed and shuffled the rocks beneath his boots.

“Is this boring you?” Keith smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned closer to Shiro. He nudged his crooked elbow against his ribs. “Are you losing your patience?” 

“Don’t throw that in my face, Keith.” Shiro’s voice wasn’t angry, but it did sound short. “I just want to see the meteors too. It’s funny that I keep missing them.” 

“It’s still early, I’m sure more will pass by.” He spread his arms out behind him and leaned back, resting his palms against the cruiser to stare up at the sky. Shiro did the same so he could see more of the vast scenery above them. 

“So are you going to be okay?” Keith asked. Shiro wondered how long he had been waiting to say that. 

“I think I will be in time.” Shiro crossed his legs to help stabilize himself. “The mission will be a nice distraction.”

“Do you want someone to come see you off?” Keith asked. “If- If Adam doesn’t come, I mean. I can come say goodbye to you, right?” 

Shiro heard the hopefulness in his voice, and he half turned his torso so he could face Keith. “I thought you would be there anyway.” Shiro playfully nudged his shoulder with his gloved fist. “Did you really think I would wouldn’t want you to come to my launch?” 

Keith tensed, “I just didn’t want to get in the way of you and Adam.” He sounded defensive. “After how tense things have been for you both.”

Shiro was silent again. He pursed his lips and sighed, “I will always make room for you. You know that, right?” his voice was reassuring. “Please, Keith, come. I’d really like to see another friendly face, before the only other faces I’ll be seeing for three years are Sam and Matthew Holt. I love those two, but they are too smart for me sometimes. It’s hard to understand everything they say and---Hey! A falling star!” Shiro leaned forward and almost fell. 

“See? I told you that you would see them!” Keith looked up and saw several more streak across the sky, “It must be close to the peak time.”

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was soft and Keith looked in his direction. “I’m gonna go to space. I’m gonna be closer to these stars than I ever have been before. This mission I get to go on, it’s going to help so many people. I’m gonna to live long enough to make a difference, I’m gonna leave a legacy behind.”

Shiro’s voice cracked, and he swallowed hard to prevent tears from streaming down his face. The cruiser shook beneath them as Shiro’s silent sobs threatened to choke him. 

“Shiro? Hey! Shiro, you’re going to be great!” Keith reached up and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Everything you said, it’s all true! You are going to do something amazing! Do you know how many people look up to you? Even some of my classmates see you as their hero…” Keith paused unsure if his next words sounded completely corny. “I-I know you are mine.” 

Shiro inhaled and reached up with his left hand and placed it over Keith’s. He sniffed and cleared his throat. Keith felt Shiro's hand squeeze his before releasing. He then put his hand in his pocket and shuffled his own feet in the gravel. 

“It’s so overwhelming to think about, you know? You’ll see someday, when you are piloting your own mission,” Shiro wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. “Thanks for the encouragement, Keith. I needed to hear it. I was kinda getting lost there for a minute.”

“Well...I’m glad I could reach you.” Keith laughed. “I haven't seen you cry before.”

“I just love it up there so much,” Shiro sighed and stared up in awe. “We have so much to learn and see. It's amazing. I truly can't wait to hear what you think about it after you have experienced it for yourself.”

More meteors streaked across the sky. The desert air grew cold after a few hours and Shiro shivered despite the jacket he was wearing.

“Hey, let’s get back to the Garrison. I owe you a nice hot breakfast.” Keith leaned forward and held out Shiro’s helmet. 

“Wanna go double or nothing?” Shiro asked, pulling the helmet over his head. He raides the plexiglass visor, “I win, you buy us lunch too. You win, I buy botj meals.” 

“You’re on.”

As they raced through the night sky, Shiro couldn’t stop watching the meteors as they too raced across his vision. He had been so grateful in that moment for those who supported him. Soon, he’d be flying to the stars.  
___

The memory faded, and Shiro stood in horror aboard the paralyzed Atlas as five bright beacons hurtled toward earth’s surface. Under other circumstances, watching rainbow colored “stars” fall from the sky would have been a beautiful sight. Right now, this was Shiro’s worst nightmare. His eyes watched in horror as the purple light belong to the Black Lion collided with the rocks nearby.

He could feel himself scream, but he couldn’t hear any sound. His heart was pounding too fast. The other lights faded and were hidden by smoke and dust. Everyone and everything around him moved in slow motion as his body reacted. He was sure he shoved some of the crew out of the way. 

He willed his body to move and smashed a button to open the door, he forced his legs to carry him across the rocky terrain, his muscles were screaming. If he stumbled, he didn’t notice as the only thing on the front of his mind was the man he had known for years and who he had watched grow into the leader Shiro always knew he could become. The same man who traveled the entire universe just for him. 

“Keith!” He screamed as he reached the crater left by the Black Lion. He skidded down the side and stumbled forward as the dusty ground flattened beneath him. His white hair hung in his face, and his eyes stung. He wasn’t sure if it was tears or sweat, or a mixture of both. 

He rested his hands on part of the lion’s mouth. “Black, please open.” He pounded and waited, there was no response. “KEITH! Keith are you okay!?” He screamed and pounded on the metal again. “Black, please. I need to see him. I need to get in there!” his voice grew desperate but there was no sign that the lion had enough power to open its jaws.

Shiro leaned forward and rested his forehead against the hot metalic surface, his shoulders shook as he sobbed. “Keith. I’m going to get to you, hold on.” 

He looked down at his arm and shoved his new Altean fused prosthetic into the crevice of the lion’s mouth. He could feel his entire right shoulder heat up from the sudden surge of power. Shiro was dwarfed by the giant ship, but he willed his arm to push its jaws open just enough for him to squeeze through. 

The mouth clamped shut with a loud clang, just as his right foot passed through the opening. Shiro heard his arm thud against the ground, no doubt it was going to need to recharge after that effort. 

He swallowed hard as he surveyed the scene. Sparks were were making zapping noises and some important hoses were leaking fluid that he sure the Black Lion would need to be replaced before it would ever be able to move or fly again.

His gaze finally fell on the Black Paladin’s chair. His heart was pounding as he crawled through the debris. It took all he had not to cause any more damage to the lion out of desperation.

“Keith?” His voice was shaky and so was his left hand as he reached the chair. 

Shiro’s throat emitted a strangled cry when he saw him and his vision blurred with even more tears.

Keith’s helmet was cracked and blood from his head pooled in a portion of his shattered visor. His eyes were closed and his face was as red as portions of his armor. His right arm was twisted in an unnatural way, and his legs were limp in front of him. There was no telling what this impact did to his body.

Shiro fell to his knees and reached for Keith he was fighting back shock. Thoughts of what to do in an emergency situation flooded his mind. This was Keith, the man he loved, the most important person in his universe. He shakily screamed into his com device that was built into to his own suit. 

“Come in...A-Atlas.” He fought to make his voice work. “I have reached the Black Lion. Keith is---I need you to send emergency personnel to each Lion. Hurry.”

He didn’t wait for them to respond, he stood and slowly lifted Keith’s body from the chair, and laid him on the floor.

Carefully, he removed what was left of the red and white blood-smeared helmet. Shiro bit down on his lip as he examined Keith for more injuries. 

His black hair clung to his face and neck, held in place by thick blood, and the black paladin's eyes were closed.

Removing his glove, Shiro gently ran his fingers across Keith’s neck. It was sticky and wet from his blood. Shiro held his breath as he waited, and finally breathed when he felt a light push against his skin, there was a pulse.

Relief washed over him and he felt his muscles relax. Keith was alive. His universe was still here- at least for now. 

Suddenly, the tears that filled his vision flowed down his cheeks. As he rested his head against Keith’s chest and sobbed harder than he ever had before. Keith was alive. Keith is alive. 

In that moment all Shiro wanted to do was hold Keith in his arms, but moving him more than necessary could make this situation worse.

“Keith, I’m so sorry.” Shiro sniffed. “Don’t worry, help’s coming. I’m right here. I’m right here.” Shiro took Keith’s left hand in his, and kissed it. “Don’t leave me, okay?”

The mouth of the lion pounded as members of the Atlas struggled to open it. 

“Captain Shirogane! Are you in there?” 

“Yes! We are here!” Shiro cried out. “You are going to need to find a way to keep Black’s mouth open. It's completely unresponsive.”

“We got it under control, Shiro. Just sit tight.” Sam’s voice could be heard through the metal. And Shiro slumped to the floor next to Keith. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his forehead

“It’s going to be okay, Keith. This time, I’m saving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS READING! Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
